


Memories

by LesbianKJ



Series: The Black Sisters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Betrayal, Childhood Memories, I've been told that you feel pity for bellatrix in this, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Bellatrix tries to perform The Patronus Charm.





	Memories

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM."_

The words that escaped her lips were a shout, but nothing happened. She growled in frustration and ran a hand through her hair. It was _her_ fault, if she never would've left than she would be able to produce a Patronus. But her sister was nothing but a traitor and left her behind, taking away the happy memories. Ripping apart her heart. Her _soul._ Their home felt empty and cold without her. The dark-hair girl tried the incarnation again but it was the same result. Her patronus used to be a panther always fierce with its look and the way it walked was empowering. That was gone and _she_ was gone, the pain and reality crashing down on her.

* * *

_Every happy memory always started with running, because that's all the Black Sisters would do. They would run and run and run, until they left behind the Black Manor with their cruel and cold parents, until they were only surrounded by the wilderness. The wilderness that had tall grass and small creature and not to mention the light blue skies. They would lay there in the grass breathing heavily and talking aimless about nothing at all. Their dreams whispered to one another before giggling at how ridiculous they were. They're future was already decided for them, the Black Sisters were meant to be housewives and bear male heirs to their husband._

"But I'll never be one!" _A young Bellatrix exclaimed into the empty air._ "I'll die before I let that happen."

"You haven't a choice Bella." _Little Cissy would always answer._ "Father made sure of it and you'll have to obey."

"Father has no control over me and neither does mother. I-I'll become a Quidditch player or a dragonologist!"

"Then I suppose that I can a professor at Hogwarts." _Andromeda said._ "What would you be Cissy?"

"I rather like the idea of taking care of my kids." _Cissy said._

_Bellatrix rolled her eyes._ "Of course you would want to become a housewife."

_Cissy huffed but didn't argue back._

* * *

It wasn't really the most happiest moment, but it was something about the silence of the world. Something so peaceful about it and Bellatrix tries the incarnation again:

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM."_

Nothing.

She screamed her frustration, before throwing her wand against the wall provoking another memory...

* * *

"Such temper, dear sister." _Andromeda smirked._

_Shattered glass was splattered on the ground and a large wet spot that had imprint it's on the wall. The faintest sound of a drip-dropping could be heard as Bellatrix tried to calm herself. It had been a rather upsetting dinner announcement that involved the rest of her life. She was to be married to Rodolphus Lestrange with no buts or what ifs. Her sisters had expected to blow a fuse at the moment, because after all this was the arrogant Rodolphus and no girl wanted to spend a lifetime with him. But she surprised everybody with a force smile and acted pleasantly. Though it came no surprise to Andromeda and Narcissa that once they were alone, Bellatrix had let it all out._

"Well that's the Bella we know." _Narcissa muttered, as she kicked off her shoes and started getting dress for bed._

"I didn't think that she would have been able to keep it in that long." _Andromeda said jokingly._

"Unstable Bella." _Narcissa added._

_She glared at her sisters, but her lips twitched upward before turning back to frown. But Andromeda noticed and she broke into a wide grin._

"Was that a smile?" _Andromeda asked shockingly._

"I believe that it was." _Narcissa added._

"It wasn't, you're making things up." _Bellatrix answered coolly._

_Her younger sisters eyed each other mischievously, before attacking her causing her to squeal. Fingers bushed against her sides, eliciting giggles and laughter from her._

"I didn't know Bellatrix was ticklish, did you?" _Narcissa said with mocking shock._

"Not a clue."

* * *

Bellatrix got up and walked over to where her wand was and tried again. Once again nothing appeared from the end of the wand. It had been easy before, all she had to think about was something with her and her sisters and _voila!_ A beautiful panther would prance out and everyone would ' _ooh'_ and _'aw'_ at the sight of it. Only because she was the few to produce a corporate patronus, and now it refuse to come forth. Did it have anything to do with cutting all ties with Andromeda? After all, Bellatrix didn't feel the need to protect her anymore, or feel any type of love for her. And she shouldn't have to, not after what Andi did. Her sister didn't have the right to leave her alone in this cruel world for a love, for a _mudblood._ She didn't get that kind of privilege, and for Andromeda to think that she did meant that she no longer had a place in Bellatrix's heart. Family and blood comes before anything else and Andromeda discarded that rule.

_"I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side."_

Andromeda's words echoed into Bellatrix's mind, and the girl dropped down in defeat.

"Liar." Bellatrix whispered as she started to cry.


End file.
